


What A Ride

by bae_yeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I hope so at least, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, a loooottt of plot, but kind of dom Jihoon tbh, daddy scoups, its lit tho dw, my bad lmao, semi-public blowjob, train sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_yeom/pseuds/bae_yeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which three strangers find themselves sharing a cabin on their train ride to Busan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pt.1 of 2!  
> Most of the plot is in this part, so if you just want the smut it's almost all in the next one (there's light stuff in the first one).  
> Pt.2 should be up soon if you don't see it available.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> For any requests or questions you guys don’t want to be posted publicly, I have an email set up (sunnythewriter25@gmaill.com) for all ya’ll’s convenience :)  
> Moreover, if you’d like to make a request for a smut/fluff whether it be kpop or not, feel free to send it in!

Shaking his hair from the rain, Jihoon cursed himself not to bring an umbrella with him. He had forgotten to look at the forecast that morning, as he was so excited to see his mother again. He hadn't seen her since the last time he went to Busan, two years ago.

To say he was stressed and nervous would be an understatement.

Double checking he had his belongings with him, he walked over the gate agent and gave her his ticket. After the agent wished him a safe travel, he walked to the boarding zone.

Seeing that the train wasn't there yet, he took out his phone to pass the time. However, as he was replying to a conversation, he noticed a cream-coloured pair of legs pass in front of him. Not daring to lift his head to check out the stranger, he only followed the pair of calves with his eyes until they were out of sight. As the stranger was going to be too far to be able to subtly admire on the train, he shrugged and placed his phone back in his pocket as the train arrived.

Once sat in his seat, he realized that he had been standing at the station with headphones in without even playing his music.

Shaking his head, he laughed a little at his own stupidity and played his music. The boy started to laugh even louder, as the first song that came on shuffle was Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Why did he even still have this song full of American cringe?

He felt himself physically cringe as the song continue to play. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't skipping the song, as his hands started to curl in his lap.

His cringe session had made him look downwards, giving him the chance to spot the pair of legs he had previously seen.

A tap on his shoulder made him fully aware of his surroundings. Looking up, he almost smacked himself for not checking out the hot stranger he had seen earlier.

Licking his lips he asked, "Yes? Can I help you?" to the seemingly older boy.

"Um.. I think I sit beside you?" he then gestured towards my luggage that was presently in his seat.

He didn't remember seeing the other cabins he had walked by to busy. In fact, he thought almost all the cabins were empty. However, the stranger was cute enough to make him move his stuff at almost record speed.

Getting flustered he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd have anyone sitting with me, but I really don't mind," blushing a little he continued, "the ah, only problem is that I ah, I'm not tall enough to put my stuff on the overhead racks."

The stranger kept a friendly composure as he exclaimed, "Oh it isn't a problem! Here, let me help you." When he smiled, it took Jihoon's breath away at how his face lit up.

A breathy thanks was the only thing Jihoon could muster to answer.

After putting both their luggage on the racks, the stranger finally sat himself down near the door. Looking to his right, he wondered if someone else would come to claim the window seat.

He had planned to catch up on some well-deserved sleep since he had planned on having all three seats to himself.

However he wasn't able to think about it much for any longer, as another stranger - this time with luscious brown hair - suddenly appeared from the aisle, opened the door and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Jeonghan. It's a pleasure to meet you both, please treat me well!".

Both nodding a hello back, Jihoon and the first stranger - whom he still didn't know the name of - resumed minding their own business.

Internally groaning to himself he wondered why these people didn't chose to sit in the other empty cabins. Seeing that he couldn't do much about it, he pressed play to the music he had paused and shut his eyes as he leaned his head back; absorbing the lyrics.

Jihoon knew that he was the kind of person that listened to music so loud that others would be able to hear it, but he figured that if the other two would get annoyed, they would tell him.

Sighing contently, he recognized the next song that came on his shuffle;

"I wanna be your vacuum cleaner. Breathe in your dust.

I wanna be your Ford Cortina. I will never rust.

If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot.

You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours."

He found it ironic that it came on, as only a few minutes he had been lusting after the two - very gorgeous - strangers.

However, he didn't find it as ironic as he started to feel something land in his thigh.

Not bothering to open his eyes, he frowned and shifted away from the weight that had fallen into his lap.

As he felt the weight start to make patterned circles he bolted upright, only to be inches away from the black-haired stranger is still didn't know the name of.

Blushing slightly, he shyly looked to the left where Jeonghan was sitting, wondering if he was seeing all this.

To Jihoon's surprise, he had the most shit-eating grin he'd ever seen.

Gulping, he turned back to face the man in his right, who had by the way, not stopped making small circles on his inner thigh. He wasnt sure if he cursed himself for wearing shorts or if he was praising himself.

"Hold your hand; deep devotion.

At least as deep as the Pacific ocean; I wanna be yours."

Seeing as he wasn't in the position of being able to protest, he warily leaned back and let everything unfold.

Not letting a second go to waste after seeing the younger's submission, Jeonghan leaned over and started to give him fluttery kisses on the next. So light that Jihoon wondered if he was just imagining it.

Right as the thought crossed his mind, the light kisses turned into harder nibbling. He was sure it would leave a hickey.

Opening an eye as he felt the absence of the hand on his thigh, he saw the black-haired man look at him with such desire, he was taken aback. Not thinking about it twice, he reached out and brought the man to his lips.

The sensation of the lips of two beautiful men on him was too much for him to keep silent. Letting out a breathy moan into the hot stranger's mouth, he let himself melt back into his seat.

Jeonghan, tired of not being in the center of attention, took his turn at touching Jihoon's thigh, however much much higher up than the other originally had. He was merely centimetres away from his slowly stiffening crotch.

Not wanting to get too hard too fast, he pulled back from the black-haired man and said, "I don't even know your name..."

To this, he smirked and said "The name's Seungcheol but just call me daddy."

Widening his eyes and gulping, Jihoon nodded his head. He was sure he was beet red.

"Aw look at him, he's blushing so much for you, daddy." Jeonghan spoke for the first time.

At the sound of the name, "daddy" seemed to almost die of pleasure on the spot. Amused at his reaction, Jihoon out a hand to his thigh and started rubbing circles, as the former had done to him.

Turning his head towards Jeonghan, Jihoon could feel his desire rise every time he felt his wet tongue on his neck, making him wonder how it'd feel around his cock.

Detaching his lips from the other Jihoon managed to pant, "Jeonghan-ah, I need more. Please."

Looking up into Jihoon's eyes, Jeonghan felt himself melt into the younger. Nodding his head and humming in agreement, he brought his hands back to the former's hips and slipping them under his shirt. He particularly liked how Jihoon arched into his hands, pressing them to his chest. However, Jeonghan prefered to be a teased and started to trace the outline of Jihoon's body with his nails, leaning down to nip at skin.

Finally looking up to see how the blonde-haired man was reacting, he was pleased to see that Seungcheol had stopped his kissing all-together to admire the mess Jihoon had become from Jeonghan's touches. Jihoon was a sight to see all right. With his eyes screwed shut and slowly open mouth, he looked hot. Tongue peeking from his mouth to wet his lips, he opened an eye as he sensed that his body was being stared at by both men.

"Well don't just stand there." he growled in annoyance from the loss of touch, "do something."

Smirking at his desperation, they both kept looking at him.

Groaning, Jihoon pulled Jeonghan up to his level, gave him a hard look and kissed him roughly. Chuckling at his reaction, Seungcheol took the opportunity to take his turn on Jihoon's body. However, he didn't like having to hold up the younger's shirt as he gave his ministrations. As a matter of fact he didn't want anyone to have shirts on.

Taking off Jihoon's shirt, he made sure to do the same to Jeonghan and himself. He let himself revel at the sight of the two beautiful and yet so hot men in front of him.

Placing an open-mouthed kiss close to his light happy trail, earning him a gasp of surprise. Smiling in content, Seungcheol then moved up to the younger's nipple and started to twirl his tongue around it.

Jihoon arched his back even further and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan. He didn't know what to do with himself, the sensation of the other two was still unfamiliar but very welcome.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the good shit tbh  
> I'm going to hell, goodbye  
> tbh if you guys have any constructive criticism it would b greatly appreciated!!

Trying to focus on both tongues on his body, Jihoon felt himself be gently pushed down by Jeonghan as he tangled his fingers in the latter’s hair.

Now lying flat, he was painfully aware at how flushed his body was. Especially his throbbing cock was becoming an uncomfortable problem. 

Looking at Seungcheol, he managed to utter, “Daddy, please suck me off. I can’t take it anymore.”

The request surprised the older so much, he had barely enough time to register the pink-haired man’s words when he felt his head being gently guided to the former’s clothed erection. 

However Jeonghan seemed to have another idea as he spoke up and said, “No, I want to do it.” and pushed Seungcheol back up to Jihoon’s swollen lips.

Jeonghan unzipped the younger’s pants as Seungcheol wrapped his hands around his hips and kissed Jihoon’s neck with hunger. It was apparent to the former that both men’s desire for him was only growing with each passing moment.

Not wanting the other two to feel neglected, Jihoon took his hands from Seungcheol’s hair to his zipper, freeing him from the restraining fabric. A sigh escaped the eldest’s lips as his bulging cock was finally able to breathe.

Whining from his spot, Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with begging eyes. Understanding what he wanted, the short-haired man pulled the former’s sweatpant band down as he sat himself in his lap. 

Nervously, the long-haired man leaned towards the other’s lips. Sensing his hesitancy, Seungcheol snaked a hand behind his neck to pull him closer to kiss him. He started to kiss him gently, to show him that it was ok. However, only moments after Jeonghan’s passion took over him as it became a heavy makeout session. 

Hips grinding each other, wet sounds coming from their mouths, hands in each other’s hair; the sight put the laying Jihoon in such a state that he couldn’t help but to start stroking his shaft. 

Looking at the scene in front of him through half-lidded eyelids, he tugged at his length with a leisurely speed. As Jeonghan let out a loud moan however, his eyes widened as the familiar tension in his gut started to form. 

Noticing that he would be finished too fast if he stayed, Jihoon propped himself back up in a sitting position and as Jeonghan grinded particularly hard onto Seungcheol, he started sucking and biting the latter’s neck, making sure to leave a hickey.

Noticing his attempts of getting attention, the older men dragged him in between the two, as Seungcheol and Jihoon faced Jeonghan. All free of their pants, they were all painfully aware of their erections rubbing each other. They were so aroused that they could all see each other’s stain of precum on the material of their boxers.

Making an unheard argument, they all got up to rid themselves of their boxers, erections slightly twitching at the sight of the others, and sat back down in their original position.

The contact of skin on skin made them shiver, making them even more aroused.

Jihoon felt Seungcheol grab his hips tightly and say, “How much prep do you need?”

“N-not much.” Jihoon managed to stutter out, “Just fuck me. Please daddy.” His tone laced with desperation.

Not wasting another moment, Seungcheol spat on his fingers and teased Jihoon’s rim before slowly putting in a finger. 

Moaning profanities, Jihoon arched his back into Jeonghan, making him conscious of his rutting against the other man.

Not seeming to mind his behaviour, Jeonghan grabbed both cocks in his hands and started stroking their shafts at a slow pace.

As Seungcheol put in a second and third fingers up to the knuckle without any warning, Jihoon felt himself stretch and clench around the older’s fingers. Leaning his head forward, he started to kiss Jeonghan’s shoulder to try to keep himself from losing control.

While Seungcheol worked at his entrance, Jeonghan’s hands were working wonders on the two of them; randomly tugging hard at their cocks, sometimes pausing to press down on their heads.

Arching back, he leaned his head on the short-haired man’s shoulder, moving his head so he could pepper small kisses on the other’s neck and jaw. 

Finally feeling himself be ready he spoke up, “Daddy, now.”

Hearing Seungcheol’s hitching of his breath, he nodded his head and spat into his hand to rub it on himself as lube. He didn’t want to hurt the little man he desperately wanted.

Finally starting to ease himself into Jihoon’s ass, the latter felt the thrumming of Seungcheol’s blood pumping in his member, making him feel more alive than ever. His sensitive hole made him hyper-aware of each movement the older executed.

After being fully seated on the pulsating cock, Jihoon realized that with every intake of breath from Seungcheol, his head would lightly brush against his prostate, making him shut his eyes and shiver in pleasure. 

The pain that had softened him a little was immediately gone as Jeonghan bent down and pressed his lips to one of Jihoon’s veins. Getting harder than before, Jihoon was at loss of words, the sensations being too much to try to hold on to his control and gave in into his drive. 

Taking matters into his hands, he started grinding himself lower on Seungcheol, trying to get his prostate touched. Getting the message, the older started to snap his hips to drive himself further in. 

As Jihoon lifted and dropped himself back into Seungcheol’s lap, Jeonghan’s mouth worked wonder around his base. He felt deft fingers massage his balls and his tongue licking from his base to his head.

Once at his head, he circled his tongue around Jihoon’s head, eliciting a deep groan of satisfaction. The vibrations drove Jihoon crazy, making him moan in response. Raking his fingers through the long-haired man, he pulled tightly as Jeonghan hollowed out his cheeks and grazed his teeth lightly out of surprise from Jihoon’s actions.

Watching the interaction from over the smaller’s shoulder, Seungcheol couldn’t help himself but to mutter a quiet, “Fuck.” which had not gone unnoticed from Jihoon’s ears. 

Giggling a little, he rolled his hips as he lowered himself down onto the other and said sweetly, “How do you like this, daddy? Do you like it like this?”, he arched back to place a kiss on his jaw, “Do you like seeing us being such filthy little whores who just want to cum?”, his voice sultry as he looked at the other through hooded eyes.

Gulping, the effects of the name making him lose his mind, Seungcheol could only grunt in agreement and put all his effort in thrusting hard into Jihoon, feeling the pool of warmth in his stomach grow with each passing moment. 

Sensing that he was near, Jihoon fucked himself faster on Seungcheol’s cock, making him thrust into Jeonghan’s mouth; filthy wet sounds, the sound of flesh on flesh and harsh panting were the only things to be heard in the cabin.

Jihoon hadn’t noticed that Jeonghan was back to jacking himself off as he blew Jihoon however it came to his attention has Jeonghan’s head dipped from the younger’s shaft to hang his head at the pleasure he was giving himself.

Seeing the man on his knees looking as disheveled and the feeling of his prostate being abused made Jihoon almost cum right there and then. But he didn’t want to cum alone.

He managed to croak out, “Jeonghan-ah, cum.” with as much dominance as he could.

Eyes widening, Jeonghan found himself cuming in ropes on his chest at the younger’s voice. Finishing his high, he shuddered and sat back onto his heels, head facing the sky, pale neck exposed.

The effect on Jihoon was immediate as he finally let himself cum on Jeonghan’s chest. Dripping with it, the latter opened an eye to look at the mess on himself and lifted a hand to his neck. As he trailed his finger down the curve of his neck, he lathered it in the cum in its path, bringing it to his mouth to suck on it dirtily, shooting a sultry look to the only one left who hadn’t finished.

Groaning loudly, Seungcheol let himself cum at the sight of his thick cock disappearing in Jihoon’s ass and Jeonghan sucking on his fingers.

As they caught their breath, Jihoon lifted himself from Seungcheol and collapsed onto the bench beside him. 

Sighing in content from the events, Seungcheol got up to grab an extra shirt he had in his bag to clean as best he could both men.

“Well,” Jihoon started, “at least I’m not stressed anymore.” he said with a chuckle.

Jeonghan giggled and replied, “Why do you think I started all this? We could tell.”

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Seungcheol added, “That, and we were both thirsty.”

Jihoon blushed at the thought of these two beautiful people wanted him, turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt hands help him back into his clothes.

He fell asleep not long after.


End file.
